


Bitter Like Wine

by maxmoehoe



Series: AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Pseudo-Incest, Relapse, Robert Sheehan - Freeform, david castañeda - Freeform, diego a mad boi, klaus a sad boi, pee drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: Klaus relapses, and Diego won't let him get away with it without punishment.





	Bitter Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back after disappearing for months
> 
> i actually wanted to write a continuation of the baby boy fic but i had no motivation. i also have a half written fic i wrote back when i waas actually posting but i wasn't really sure how to continue it. so here's this short mess

Klaus fucked up.

This is something he realized as soon as the Ambien kicked in. 

The voices were too loud. The screaming pierced his eardrums, they hadn’t ever been like this. It helped the noise, Klaus could hardly hear the ghosts anymore. Well, except for the one he couldn’t seem to shake away.

“You fucked up.” Ben was right, he always was. 

“I know, Ben, but they were too loud today. I couldn’t stand it anymore.” It’s not like Klaus wasn’t guilty, but he couldn’t take another minute of it. “I already feel like shit, alright? It’s just to make me go to sleep.”

It didn’t take long for Klaus to pass out. He actually would have gotten pretty decent rest, if not for Diego’s loud voice hovering above him.

“Oh, heeey Diego, brother dearest, how goes it?”

“What the fuck is this?” Cellophane with a single pill hung from Diego’s grip. A picture of anger was painted on Diego’s face, his brows furrowed. “You said you weren’t going to do this anymore.” 

Klaus sighed, sitting up before resting his head in his hands. “I know, I know.”

“What the fuck were you thinking? What could possibly be worth it to start this shit up again? You said that you were finished, and I fucking believed you! God, why did I have to choose the fucking drug addict out of everyone?”

Klaus could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his chest got heavier and heavier. There wasn’t any way to make this better again. He had broken Diego’s trust, disappointed him, and at this moment Klaus couldn’t imagine anything worse. He sobbed into his hands, the shame filled his mind with the urge to sob as hard as he could. Klaus tried to keep it together, he only allowed a few tears to run down his cheek. He deserved this, he deserved to be ridiculed and punished for his actions.

“I’m sorry.” It was a weak apology, barely even audible, but it was all Klaus could muster up. It wasn’t enough. Diego immediately walked out of the room, mumbling to himself. Klaus tried to yell for him, to follow him, but he was frozen still. How could he be so selfish? All he thought about was himself, he never even took into account how Diego would feel about him relapsing.

Diego returned to the room with a wine glass, which he immediately handed to Klaus. Klaus stared down at the glass in his hand, it was freshly cleaned, not a single smudge. He looked back at Diego, confusion was written all over his face. He hoped he would pull out a bottle of wine, that he would just laugh it off and say it was fine as long as he didn’t do again and show his forgiveness with a fun night, but it couldn’t be that simple.

“Are you going to just stare at it, or are you going to hurry up and piss in it?” 

Klaus stared at Diego, dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

Diego stepped closer to Klaus, his hand wrapped around Klaus’ jaw to tilt it towards his eyes. He held him there, a look of intense anger and annoyance in his eyes. “I said piss in the fucking cup.”

“Well, this is an unexpected kink for you.” Klaus laughed weakly, a touch of humor in his voice. Diego didn’t laugh. 

Oh well. It’s not like he’d never dabbled in a little piss play before. He had gotten used to peeing in front of people in rehab, the countless drug tests desensitized him. Thank God for parole officers. 

“Are you going to do it, or am I going to have to undress you myself?” It disgusted Klaus how much that turned him on, and he couldn’t help but imagine Diego tearing off his clothes and doing whatever he wants to him. Oh god, seriously? The last thing he needs right now is a boner while he pees. He could feel his cheeks warming up, the thought of Diego of all people watching him actually embarrassed him despite his past experience. He knew it probably wasn’t meant to be sexual, and he was probably just going to test him to make sure he wasn’t on any other drugs. But that didn’t help the fluttering in his stomach that told him it was an intimate experience. He had no choice in the matter, which only excited him more. 

Klaus pulled down his boxers, the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Diego stared intensely at him, flustering Klaus for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. Klaus tried to hold the glass steady, his nervousness making it difficult not to shake. He filled the glass, he sighed, glad he didn’t have any more in him to overflow the glass. He tried to hand the glass to Diego, but he shook his head in response.

“Now drink it.”

Klaus’s eyes wavered over the wine glass, then back at Diego.

“Do I have to?”

“Now.” Diego’s voice was stern, it was clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. It wasn’t hard to get Klaus to comply, there had already been far worse things in his mouth. He drank it quickly, the warm, salty flavor ran down his throat. He’d complain if he knew it wasn’t exactly what he deserved for breaking Diego’s trust. Klaus could feel his eyes watering, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the taste or the embarrassment. He gasped after his last drink, coughing hard for a few seconds before facing Diego once again with tears in his eyes. 

Diego stepped towards Klaus, anxiety filled Klaus to the brim as a tear ran down his face. Diego’s arm wrapped around Klaus’ shoulders, pulling him closer to him before planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re mine, understand? You don’t do anything without asking me first, you don’t even fucking think about doing any drugs without asking me first. You’re my property, and I have to keep you safe. Do you understand?”

Klaus wrapped his arms around Diego, his head nestled into Diego’s shoulder

"Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> i never said it was GOOD alright, just an update


End file.
